The General Clinical Research Center contains the following facilities: 8 beds, a diet kitchen, a Physiological Observation Room, 2 Core Labs, Isotope Lab, and Outpatient Research Unit. Staff: Program Director, Biochemist Consultant, Asst. Program Director, 3 biochemistry technicians, 1 lab assistant, 1 dietitian, 1 administrative coordinator, 1 clerk typist, 8 Rn's, 2 aides, 1 orderly, 1 ward clerk. Patients suitable for clinical investigation are admitted to the Center. On-going projects: Natural History of Nephritis; Cooperative Study of Adult Nephrotic Syndrome; Regulation of Metabolic Fuels & Hormones; Pathogenesis of Synovitis; Control Mechanisms in Diabetes & Normal Metabolism; Metabolism Training Grant; Pregnancy & Intermediary Metabolism in diabetes; Adrenergic Receptors & Renin Release; Clinical Pharmacology of Commonly Used Drugs; Insulin & Nutrition in Regulation of Somatomedin & Growth; Parathyroid Regulation for Hypoparathyroidism; Ticrynafen Use in Essential Hypertension; Effect of Hemodialysis on Pharmacokinetics of Darvon in Anephric Patients; Bioavailability of Digoxin in Renal Failure; Pharmacokinetics of Theophylline in Anephric Patients; Quinidine Metabolism in Normals & Uremics; Fibrinolytic Event in Human Tissues & Cells in Culture; Nocturnal Oxygen Therapy; Plasma Exchange in Homozygous Familial Hypercholesterolemia; Polymyositis & Agammaglobulinemia; Immunologic & Pulmonary Function Parameter in Hypersensitivity Lung Disease; Hypercarotenemia & Amenorrhea; Evaluation of Sevoflurane; Insulin Binding in Pregnancy; Propranolol & Hydralazine in Essential Hypertension; Chemotherapy in Choriocarcinoma; Streptozocin with MeCCNU or Adriamycin in Advanced Adenocarcinoma; comparison of Maintenance Peritoneal & Hemodialysis; Nutritional Status of Cancer Patients; Evaluation of Chemotherapy & I.V. Hyperalimentation in Patients with Advanced Solid Malignancies; Anorexia in Adult & Pediatric Cancer Patients; G.I. Transit Time in Anorectic Cancer Patients.